philippinegrandchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
The dungeons of Grand Chase are each an adventure unto themselves. Each dungeon has four challenge ratings; one to three-star, and Champion Mode, with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower, which have no Champion Mode. The one to three-star dungeons change the difficulty of the enemies that appear, the number of monsters that appear, and sometimes the size of the map. The dungeons are spread across many continents according to their level range. The Bermesiah continent is the first continent, and accompanies players level one to thirty, Silver Land is suitable for players thirty to forty-two, Ellia is suitable for players level thirty to forty-four, Xenia is geared towards players level forty-five to sixty-two, and Archimedia is set for players of level sixty-three and up. Dungeon Notes Dungeon Interface Portal System Each dungeon has a room system, called a Portal System. Prior to Season 1, there were "doors" that had to be broken in order to proceed. However, that was changed in Season 2 to standard portals, via the . Portals will only open when all monsters are eliminated on the map (excluding the summoned ones). Doing so, players can enter another area in the proximity. Map There are numerous aspects of the map. is the starting room. is a basic room. means a horizontal and a vertical axis, meaning it is possible to go back and forth between the rooms. means that the path is "One-Way". It is impossible to go backwards past this point. Lastly, means Boss or Dungeon's End room. When there are two or more players in a game, a party, the room the players move onto is based on the majority choice. If there are more players in one portal than another, the portal with more players will be the portal used. Players in the other portals are warped through the portal with the most players as well, making it impossible to split up and do more than one map at a time. When half the party or more is in a portal, a 5 second countdown begins before a direction is chosen. Host-wise, whichever portal the host picks as long as he or she is not outnumbered, it will go that way. If the host is outnumbered, the portal chosen will go in favor of the members. If the host, however, has not chosen and there is the same amount of players in each portal, then the direction the party goes in will be randomized. Reward Screen After completing or failing the dungeon, all players' scores will be determined on their use of combat and the number of rooms cleared. Champion Mode Champion Mode is a special mode that allows one to simply fight even more powerful foes in a dungeon. Platform Map The Platform Map (often called Jump Quest as "Jump" relates to going on and over platforms, and "Quest" as slang for "Dungeon") consists of an entire room with numerous platforms, sometimes with some form of obstacle, and most of the time with an abyssal pit. It also contains no monsters (with the exception of Valstrath with a defeatable Cursed Cairn Stone, the Temple of Destruction with an unbeatable Ancient Giant, Under Hammer with Talin Elfbane, and Thunder Hammer with Thunder Hammer Riflemen). At least half of the players (2 players if only 3) must make it to the portal that is usually at the top or the other side of the room. If a player falls off a platform into the void below, it is counted as having lost a life and they restart from the portal they came from. The exception of the abyssal platform is in Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, and Forgotten City, with a seemingly large void, Temple of Destruction with numerous platforms leading to the top using launch pads, Under Hammer which has conveyor belts leading to the other portal with Talin Elfbane below it, and Thunder Hammer with offensive Thunder Hammer Riflemen. Varying by Dungeon, the platform map usually consists of certain objects which can help or hinder the player's progress. *'Launchers:' In Gorgos' Dungeon, Gaikoz's Castle, King Fang's Lair, Xenia Border, Temple of Cuatal, Altar of Judgment, and Temple of Destruction, there are blue pads that launch players to various altitudes, depending on the dungeon. *'Warp Pads:' Similar to the blue portals in the dungeon, Warp Pads are teleporters for a certain area and are green. They appear in Gaikoz's Castle, Primeval Island, King Fang's Lair, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Battle for Bermesiah, and Hammer's Reach. *'Water Jets:' In Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Battle for Bermesiah, Temple of Cuatal, and Hammer's Reach, numerous streams of water pop up from the abyssal areas which often elevate players. It is strange that characters can actually jump on the water jets, however. *'Flame Jets:' Basically the fire version of Water Jets. Although they have elevation, they do cause damage. These are only found in Temple of Fire. *'Tridents:' In Partusay's Sea, there are several tridents that act as barriers. They can be destroyed like other monsters. However, some characters and jobs can jump past the tridents or phase through them. *'Poisonous Cloud:' In the Forgotten City, there are appearances of foggy areas that appear at a spot dealing Damage over Time effects which disappear and reappear every so often. *'Firebolts:' In the Temple of Cuatal and Altar of Judgment, several Firebolts pop out of nowhere which act as an obstacle. They must be avoided or they may knock the player into the abyssal pit. *'Conveyor Belts:' In Under Hammer, there are directional conveyor belts which push anything on top of it in a designated direction. There are many dungeons that contain a platform map; Gorgos' Dungeon, Elven Forest, Gorge of Oath, Marsh of Oblivion, Forsaken Barrows, Forgotten City, Gaikoz's Castle, The Whispering Woods, Lake Aurora, Primeval Island, King Fang's Lair, Victor's Fortress, Partusay's Sea, Temple of Fire, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Battle for Bermesiah, All Alcubra Dungeons, All Xenia Dungeons (the exception being The Wyrm's Maw and the Fortress of Ascension), and all Archimedia Dungeons. Buff Room The Buff Room is a small room that contains a random buff for the entire party. However, a maze must be crossed in order to gain the buff. These buffs are permanent, as they can travel through other rooms and still last through death. The following buffs are granted: *+10% Attack *+15% Defense *+20% Vitality The only dungeon that possesses a Buff Room is the Temple of Destruction on or higher. Note: When the buff has been activated, it says "You've activated a secret move. You can create earthquakes out of nowhere." However, this is likely an error and probably referring to the Ancient Giant; it has been researched that players cannot do this. Bomb Room The "Bomb Room" is a room that contains a dangerous explosive. At this time, monsters on the other side of the map will (slowly) try to reach the bomb. If reached, the bomb will cause the entire room to blow up, and every player will lose a life instantly. The monsters have to be defeated before they reach the other side. The only dungeons that possess a Bomb Room are King Fang's Lair and the Fortress of Ascension. Note: In the Fortress of Ascension, another monster will spawn after a certain time, regardless of whether or not the other monsters are all dead. It won't trigger the bomb but is fought regularly like other creatures. Properties With the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower, monsters may contain "properties" (aka power-ups) that may enhance themselves by three different ways. Properties are most often encountered on higher difficulties (with the exception of a boss), alongside with Champion Mode where every single monster (including the boss) will have all three. When a property is encountered, there are some words above the monster's head, a slight visible aura, and the monster's name is in yellow rather than red. List of Properties & Effects: *'Increased Attack': 2x Attack Power *'Increased Defense': 2x Defensive Power *'Arrow Defense': All frontal attacks using any Archer classes firing Arrows/Bolts are heavily reduced. *'HP Recovery': Like the name suggests, it will regenerate HP on its own at a base rate of the monster's HP. *'Shockwave': If the said opponent is not using any Fall Recovery attacks, it will produce a self-defensive wave that can push nearby opponents away, usually to the far side of the map. *'Curse': If struck by an attack, most of the player's own attacks will inflict damage onto themselves. *'Petrify': If struck by an attack, the player will suffer from petrification as they hit the ground. Tap the or repeatedly to reduce damage done. *'Freeze': If struck by an attack, the player will undergo a frost effect. A Damage over Time effect is also applied, as the damage is dependent on how strong the monster is. Tap or repeatedly to break free. *'Fall Recovery' (was named Recovery before but changed due to confusion): When the monster falls, it will quickly rise back up. *'Super Armor': Any monster will be immune to stuns, petrification, freezing, and knockdowns. Note: Some monsters have an attack that may trigger this. Also, this effect completely nullifies Arrow Defense and certain properties designed for the monster. Notes: Some monsters may have the property already enabled to them, such as the Fanatic Shield Soldiers have Arrow Defense. Bosses cannot possess HP Recovery or Super Armor. If done so, the property is erased and they are left with one or two active properties. Not all attacks may cause the status infliction, such as a Dark Mage's Poisonous Cloud. Monsters will never stack Curse, Petrify, or Freeze simultaneously. Obstacle Map Certain dungeons have an "obstacle" that provides danger to the players. These effects are extremely harmful, and should be avoided as much as possible. In Partusay's Sea and Lake Aurora, if the player is submerged in water, they will lose oxygen. Without oxygen, they cannot breathe and therefore, will start losing health rapidly. It is countered by gaining oxygen by using oxygen nodes, staying out of the water if possible, or by wearing an Oxygen Mask. In the Altar of Judgment, players can obtain "Frostbite" from being on ground for too long. When afflicted, it will cause the player to being losing health rapidly. It is countered by jumping. Warning Signs Warning Signs are signs that appear when an opponent will do a specific or dangerous attack. There are approximately 5 warnings: *'Jump': An enemy will do a said attack that affiliates with grounded players. There are currently two forms of these attacks. **One is caused by said Treants, who creates vines that tangles feet. **Another is caused by various opponents, whereas they emit an earthquake. *'DANGER:' A "signature" attack that is used by powerful foes. The attack varies by monster. It is also warned by an announcer until reaching Temple of Cuatal. *'Buster:' A specific attack which uses something that has penetration abilities. Currently, only Mynos is the one who has "Buster". *'BERSERK:' When enough arrows are fired upon Elesis or Sieghart, they create a powerful force-like wave that causes nearby opponents to bounce up, often catching their guard. *'TALIN' marks an Easter Egg prior to hitting Talin Elfbane three times in Thunder Hammer. When done, the words flash and the player(s) gain an unlimited defense buff named "Talin's Curse". Relay Dungeon Bermesiah ▐ Crest: N/A ▐ Crest: N/A ▐ Crest: Serdin Guards ▐ Crest: Harpy Hunter ▐ Crest: Orc Expedition ▐ Crest: Drake Master ▐ Crest: Elf Guardian ▐ Crest: Knight's Oath ▐ Crest: Swamp Ranger ▐ Crest: King of Death ▐ Crest: Pioneer of Enlightenment ▐ Crest: Knighthood Silver Land ▐ Crest: Treant Master ▐ Crest: Silver Knights ▐ Crest: Claw Shrimp Slayer ▐ Crest: Crest of the Aquamarine Knight ▐ Crest: Primeval Herbicide ▐ Crest: The Sagacious Ruler ▐ Crest: Black Knights Alcubra ▐ Crest: Desert Eagle ▐ Crest: Spelunker ▐ Crest: Kungji Kungji ▐ Crest: Illusion of Grandeur Ellia ▐ Crest: Poseidon's Successor ▐ Crest: Devil Hunter ▐ Crest: Basilisk Slayer ▐ Crest: Hell's Revelation ▐ Crest: Grand Chase ▐ Crest: Peryton's Successor ▐ Crest: Vanquisher of Kastulle Ruins ▐ Crest: Guardian Knight ▐ Crest: Soul Stealer Xenia ▐ Crest: Frontier Legend ▐ Crest: Nature's Messiah ▐ Crest: Mynos Slayer ▐ Crest: Keeper of the Flame ▐ Crest: Warrior's Judgment ▐ Crest: Fire and Brimstone ▐ Crest: The Guardian of Life ▐ Crest: Ascendant of Heavens Archimedia ▐ Crest: Sprocket Warrior ▐ Crest: Explorer of Steampunk Worlds ▐ Crest: Dwarven Warrior Category:Modes Category:Dungeons